Battlestar HYPERION Vol 3: Redemption
by Jim Quigley
Summary: The story of Braylen Tillman's redemption after falling from grace.
1. Chapter 1

**Hyperion Task Group**

**Volume 3: Redemption**

**By: Jim Quigley**

_I'm going to try something different with this story. Most of it will be in chronological form. If anyone has seen the television series "Lost" watch the second season episode "The Other 48 Days". That's what I'm shooting for._

_The first part of the story takes place twelve hours after Volume 2.

* * *

_

Jason was sitting in the observation deck of AULUS staring out into space, he had just finished reading Admiral Jensen's personal journal and the TERTIUS ship log. He was trying to take it all in. _"Has he really changed that much?"_ he thought to himself as he grabbed Braylen's journal. Jason had just opened it when Colonel Brice interrupted him. Jason motioned him to sit.

"Finished with your inspections Colonel?

"Yes sir, this ship was definitely built for luxury." Brice began as he looked around. "It seems that her computer systems were decentralized so they wouldn't be effected by the cylon virus. The water recycling system is state of the art. We could have her recycle the water supplies of the civilian ships. AULUS can accommodate almost four thousand people. Her command staff is undermanned and needs to be augmented.

"What do you think of TERTIUS? Jason asked.

"Well, even though she's over fifty years old, it seems that's she's fully operational including her launch tubes. And there's no structural damage. She could definitely help us." Brice surmised. "It seems that they recovered over a dozen vipers during the attacks, but only have three left now all of which, are grounded.

"What about her crew?" Jason asked as he sipped his coffee.

The senior pilot was actually the CAG from the LYSANDRA. Spencer was on shore leave when the attacks began. Major Tillman later rescued him. Captain Rhodes has no combat operation experience and Coe was a drill instructor. The rest are basically restoration crew from Jensen's company. If the present commander structure stays as is, they'll need help.

"If they stay intact?" asked Jason.

"Sir," Brice began as he was searching for the right words as to not offend his superior. "Is it wise to keep Major Tillman in command of a valuable resource such as TERTIUS considering his past ties to the Black Market?"

"I understand your concern, but Admiral Jensen put a lot of faith in to him. Major Tillman was running a multimillion-cubit company. I am trying to learn why." Jason finished as his pointed to journals.

"Is there anything else, Commander?"

"Yes, Sit-rep from Shaker."

"What's their status?" inquired Jason.

"Commander Roberts reports that DAEDALUS has docked under the station and that they have begun repairs. He reported that she's in real tough shape and they might not be able to save her. She took a pounding from those basestars and the cylon boarding parties. Commander Peterson condition has stabilized for the moment. She's still touch and go." Brice started. "The fabrication bay on Naylor is operational and under the supervision of MCPO Perry. ADELPHIA is at the edge of the Cyrannus System monitoring for any traffic."

"Did we send them the civilian manifest?" he asked.

"Yes, it will take a few hours to go though it and see if the children have any relatives in the fleet. Hopefully we find a couple. "Shaker" will speak with the civilian representatives about child placement," replied Brice.

"Anything else?" asked Jason.

"Yes, Commander Roberts sent this scrambled." Joe began. " While raptor 594 was on the survey mission it literally ran into a problem. When they emerged from their final survey jump, they struck an unmarked colonial recon probe. It nearly destroyed them. ZEPHYRUS was able to recover them but nearly all the information in the probe was destroyed. The only thing they could recover was a single name. Cain."

"Cain? Which one Helena or Garris?" a mystified Jason asked.

"They don't know sir. They both commanded a battlestar. Maybe one of them survived." Brice responded.

Jason dismissed Brice and wondered which one sent the probe. Personally he hoped it was Commander Garris Cain that sent the probe. He is the more personable of the two. Everyone knew that there was bad blood between the cousins and he or she made no point of hiding it. Rumor had it that her parents were killed during the last days of the first war and that Helena blamed herself for her sisters disappearance. Through the years Helena felt that she always had something to prove to herself and left noone in her way to do it. Garris confronted Helena about her motivation causing a huge rift in the family that was never resolved. When she was promoted to Admiral she had his battlestar reassigned from his Battle Group and took command of it herself. Since then they haven't spoken to each other in years. At that moment Jason saw the parallel between Braylen and himself. While thinking about all that has transpired between them, he reached down and grabbed Braylen's journal and opened it.

**TEN YEARS, ELEVEN MONTHS AGO - PICON FLEET HEADQUARTERS**

"Has the JAG officer explained your plea agreement to you?" asked the judge.

"Yes, he has, If I plead guilty, the conspiracy charges along with any charges pertaining to the black market will be dropped." responded the young man in handcuffs.

"Lieutenant Braylen Tillman, It is the judgment of this panel that you are guilty of the following, disobeying a superior's direct order, willful misconduct resulting in the injury of fellow officers, loss of military property, and striking a superior officer." Began the judge. "Per your agreement with this court and considering the thirteen months you have served awaiting trial, you are hereby sentenced to three additional months incarceration at the military stockade on Picon. Afterwards, you will be discharged from the Colonial Service." As the judge struck the gavel, ending the trial.

Braylen turned to see his mother in. She was the only one to come to the trial. His father and brother did not attend. It really didn't surprise him. They were different, they had always been. Jason was like his father, always the honor student and athletically gifted. They didn't want to share or be connected with his embarrassment.

"If they only knew what really happened,"Braylen thought, as he was lead out to the courtroom.

**SEVEN YEARS & TEN MONTHS AGO – OASIS SALVAGE YARDS, OASIS, CAPRICA**

"I couldn't believe it myself, she came in and told us to haul it away. It was sitting in their garage for over twenty years. He always promised to rebuild it but never finished restoring the old bird." began the salvage yard owner. "He hadn't been dead more than two days and she couldn't wait to dump it. The last time I had parts for a Mark One was over two years ago." He finished as to men chuckled.

"How long until I can get the thruster pedal assembly?" the other man asked.

"Paulo, I can give it to you now. The new guy had the cockpit pulled apart and cataloged in less than two days. This kid is good," the owner said with a wide grin. Let me introduce him, come out back.

As the two men walked around back the yard owner explained to his old friend that this kid was restoring a Mark III for a private collector. He's a quiet one, doesn't speak much. His work is unbelievable. He's been a around viper before. The men stopped at the stairway gazing down at the man who was working. Jensen watched him for a while before going down and talking with him.

**FIVE YEARS & TWO MONTHS AGO – JENSEN'S PEAK, AERELON**

"How long until Jana's due?" asked Jensen as the two men walked around his retreat in the mountains.

"Any day." Braylen replied. "She's been so irritable lately. I think she's had it."

"How's the new house in the valley?" the old man asked.

"Good, it has a large garage. I can actually squeeze the tank in there," laughed as he was referring to his military surplus truck.

"Have you thought about contacting your family?" inquired Jensen.

"I haven't talked to them in years. My father and brother will have nothing to do with me and told me as much the last time we talked. I thought about my mother recently. I don't know, maybe after the girls are born." Answered a reluctant Braylen.

"Braylen, there was another reason I brought you up here. Your work for me has been outstanding. What you've done with the restoration department is outstanding. You have that department streamlined and running smoothly. As a result I'm promoting you to Vice President of Operations." Paulo declared.

Braylen was shocked. Before he could utter a word Jensen continued.

"There's something else, as you know I lost my children in the war along time ago and Grace and I couldn't have anymore and with her passing last year this retreat is to big for me. I would like you to have it." A beaming Jensen announced.

"Sir, This is too much. This place has been in your family for generations! It should go family. Braylen stammered.

"Nonsense. I consider you part of my family, besides I never could stand my relatives. They're all too greedy." Jensen chuckled as they continued their walk around the property.

**THREE YEARS & ONE MONTH AGO – SCORPION SAVLAGE YARDS**

"Jenco shuttle, you are cleared to enter. Please follow shipyard regulation and maintain minimum speed only. Please notify the yardmaster when you have selected your item." The voice over the wireless ordered.

"Yard Control/Jenco Shuttle, acknowledge your message and thank you." Confirmed Braylen who was manning the controls of the shuttle.

"This is our third salvage yard. I still think that old mono-hull battlecruiser is our best hope," Braylen announced as he looked at the old vessels floating in place as the shuttle slowly moved forward.

"I know," stated Jensen. "But, they're still two in service. I want to find something that the museum doesn't have," he said as they continued to search the yard.

They continued their search for over an hour when Jensen saw it out of the corner of his eye.

"That's it, he said as he pointed starboard. Down angle one twenty degrees, bring us closer." Jensen said with excitement.

The shuttle changed course and headed in the direction Jensen wanted. Braylen flipped on the exterior lighting so he could see the vessel before him.

"What the hell is that?" he said not realizing he was loud enough to be heard.

"It's a Defender Class Escort Cruiser. One of only three ever constructed. Her name is TERTIUS." Jensen began. "She was built by the Delphi Shipyards before the first cylon war."

"I've never seen one before or even read about them." Braylen replied as he tried to retrieve design specs on the old ship from the shuttles computers.

"Originally they were going to be built to patrol the shipping lanes between the colonies. When the hostilities escalated it was decided to stop this line and focus on increasing battlestar production. They were reassigned to battlegroups for the remainder of the war. TERTIUS was the only one to survive. She was my first command," said Jensen who couldn't take his eyes off the ship.

"Yard Control is sending the spec reports right now," Braylen informed Paulo who was still gazing at the ship.

"The last structural refit was five years before her decommissioning. She's been floating here for the last twenty years. Most of her flight and tactical systems were stripped shortly after that. They've been using her as a storage container." Braylen informed as he handed Paulo the Teletype report.

"It says that she's pressurized." Paulo read. "Bring us to the ventral docking hatch. I want to see what shape she's in."

Braylen acknowledged Paulo's command and guided the shuttle towards the ships belly and docked. It didn't take long for the two men to enter the old vessel. They made their way to the auxiliary damage control and were able to get the internal lighting online. The ship was cluttered with small containers and access panels were strewn throughout the corridors.

"She's been stripped alright," Braylen volunteered.

"Yes, she's been stripped but it's all superficial we can make it work." Paulo said.

"Rhodes is going to have kittens. Once he figures out labor and material cost." Braylen joked as they continued forward towards CIC.

"Don't worry about him. TERTIUS systems are compatible with the old single hull battlecruisers. That class is being decommissioned now. We can get all the parts we need.

**NINETY-ONE DAYS AGO – TERTIUS CIC, INTERSUN CONSTRUCTION FACILITY**

"I'll see you in two weeks." Braylen said to Paulo Jensen as he swung the backpack on one shoulder.

"Are you sure you won't stay for the reception? After all the work you put in." Jensen pleaded.

"You know they still feel the same way, especially those old timers. Besides, I haven't seen the girls in over three weeks." Braylen replied.

"Alright then. In any case, will you take a normal shuttle home?" Paulo asked referring to Braylen's personal mark one shuttle.

"Hey, I rebuilt that old girl myself!" Braylen jokingly retorted

Braylen and Paulo exchanged handshakes and parted ways. Braylen was off to Aerelon to see his family. Jana had brought the twins home almost a month ago for the start of preschool. He missed his kids a lot and wanted to see them. TERTIUS was ready to be handed over. It had undergone over two years of restoration and had its test system checked for the event. Braylen was still disliked by most of the senior officers in the military and he felt the same way about them. He didn't want to be the source of any friction at the banquet tomorrow night. He wanted to just go home and return in two weeks to deliver TERTIUS to the museum.

Eight hours had passed and Braylen's shuttle had reached Aerelon space. He radioed for landing clearance he was told it would be at least three hours due to weather delays. Braylen then decided that he would land at the family retreat in the mountains and drive himself home. Braylen was final approach from the north to the landing pad when he remotely turned on the landing lights. Braylen landed and secured the shuttle in the small hanger that Jensen built in a cave on the mountainside. After locking up the hanger Braylen jumped on his motorcycle and headed home.

The next evening TERTIUS hosted a reception that that included a few senior officers and two of his former executive officers that were now commanding their own battlestars. The highlight of the evening was when TERTIUS left the dock to take a trip around the moon the shipyard was orbiting and launched a ceremonial volley with all of her guns.

**EIGHTY-SEVEN DAYS AGO – ZERO HOUR**

"Braylen! Get up now! GET UP!" screamed a horrified Jana.

Braylen jumped out of bed half asleep and looked at the clock, it was 9:00 in the morning. He had never heard his wife scream like this before. He ran downstairs to find out what was wrong. Jana was standing in front of the television watching the special reports when she turned to Braylen.

"Picon been nuked!" she stammered.

"What are you talking about?" he replied half asleep.

"Picon has been attacked. They're now reporting Caprica and Virgon are under attack by the cylons." Jana cried as she grabbed his hand.

At that moment, Braylen was thinking about Aerelon's planetary orbit and where it was in relative to the other colonies.

"Where are the girls?" asked Braylen as thoughts were racing through his mind.

"They're out back playing." She replied in a daze.

"Get the girls now! Pack food and clothing. We are going to get out of here!" he said as he head toward the front door.

**ZERO HOUR plus TWENTY MINUTES - TERTIUS CIC, INTERSUN CONSTRUCTION FACILITY**

Jensen was giving a tour of the CIC to one of his former officers when Rhodes shouted for him across the room.

"Sir, Battlestar THERON reports they're getting a priority one alert message from fleet headquarters!" Rhodes began, "Attention all colonial units. Cylon attack underway. This is not a drill," he added with a look of disbelief.

Jensen signaled to Kester to prep the commander's raptor for emergency departure while Hedges was on the line with his battlestar. After he hung the receiver back in it's cradle Hedges told Jensen that the cylons had launched a surprise attack starting with Picon and he was ordered to Aquaria. Paulo told him that his raptor should be ready by the time they reach the hanger bay. Once they reached the raptor Jensen asked if there was a chance that THERON could leave a CAP to protect the civilian facility.

"Nagala's orders are to jump and launch everything we have. We can't spare even four vipers. That's why I'm sending a cargo shuttle full of ammunition for your Point Defense Turrets (PDT) as we speak." Hedges said as he stepped up to the shuttle.

Jensen thanked his former junior officer as the two shook hands and parted ways.

**ZERO HOUR plus TWENTY MINUTES - Aerelon**

Braylen ignored the muted screams in the neighborhood and continued around the side of the house to the detached garage and ran through the door. He pushed aside a small workbench and moved an old carpet to reveal a large piece of iron plating. He looked for a moment and then found the heavy chain he was looking for. After attaching one end to the bumper ring of his truck and the other to the plating. After moving the truck forward and pulling the plate aside he reached down and pulled up two locked trunks. He opened one and rummaged around until he found an old military wireless, he quickly replaced the old batteries, placed on the earpiece and flipped on the emergency channels. There was a lot of cross talk, mostly confusion about the main battle over Virgon. Braylen was able to confirm the timetable that he postulated in his head, they had two hours before the cylons made their way to Aerelon.

Braylen opened the second trunk revealing a lot of different weapons. He rummaged through looking for his military issued sidearms. Just as he was finished loading the second of two Jana ran in.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she carried the supplies in.

"Aerelon will be in chaos. Mayhem will soon begin and it will spread!" he retorted as he continued to load the handgun.

"My sister called. She said that Paul is stuck in the city." She began. "The roads are gridlocked and he can't get back. I told her that she can follow us to the space port." She stammered.

Braylen thought about it as he loaded the two trunks into the Humvee. He told her to call her sister back and tell them to get over here as fast as possible as the screams outside were getting louder.

"The phones are dead!" she cried. "Braylen can we please go get them!" she begged.

"We can't take the truck outside! People will try to take it!" he told her.

"Braylen she only three streets away! Please!" she cried.

"Finish loading the truck in the garage. Don't let anyone see you! Get the girls in here and wait!" he told her as he handed her the gun. "You know how to use it, if anyone tries to come in, stop them!"

Braylen ran out back and scaled the fence. Jana's sister only lived three streets away. He would grab her and the two kids and head back the same way. It took a few minutes for him to reach his sister-in-law's street. As he ran up to the house he could see her in the car and was pulling out of the driveway. He tried to stop her by screaming her name but it was too late. The car was half way out when the driver side was t-boned by a box truck.

Braylen ran to the car he could see his nine-year-old nephew Dillon in the back seat crying. He tried to unbuckle her but she stopped him.

"I'm pinned Braylen!" she gasped as she was bleeding from her mouth and ear.

Braylen looked down and saw her leg pinned under the steering column.

"Get Cory!" she whispered while handing him a flash drive.

Her hand went limp as she died. Braylen put it around his neck and jumped around the other side and pulled him out of the wreckage and asked where his fifteen-year-old sister was. The boy was in the onset of shock pointed toward the Jenkins house. Braylen grabbed the two bags from the backseat and ran across the street with Dillon in his arms and shouted for Cory.

Cory was at the door asking what was going on when Braylen arrived. Why do you he have Dillon? Where is my mother? Braylen put Dillon down yelling that they had to leave and said that her mother was waiting for them. Cory told him that she couldn't leave and pointed to a two-year-old girl named Molly.

"Her parents are still in Aerelon City. I can't leave until they come home!" she bellowed.

Braylen walked towards Cory and told her that they weren't coming home. Traffic was backed up for miles and the cylons were on their way. Cory told him that she wasn't going to leave the girl here alone. Braylen told Cory she had thirty seconds to pack a bag. As Cory ran into the child's bedroom she asked Braylen to grab the flash drive on the refrigerator. As they made their way back up the street Cory saw her mother slumped back in the crumpled car and screamed. Braylen grabbed her arm and pulled her forward while holding Dillon in the other.

"Its too late!" he began. "She told me to take you and your brother. We don't have time to stop. We have to keep moving!" Braylen said in a strong voice. Braylen kept pulling the children moving as he watched his neighborhood descend further into chaos.

People were driving erratically running into each other and driving over sidewalks trying to leave the small town and reach the spaceport near the city. Braylen and the children finally made it back to his house when he saw people trying break into his garage. Braylen put Dillon down and pulled out his sidearm, raised it and threatened the group. They only fled after Braylen shot at their feet. Braylen pounded on the door yelling for Jana to open up. Once she recognized her husband's voice she unbolted the door and left them in.

**ZERO HOUR plus FIFTY MINUTES - Aerelon**

Braylen bolted the door behind him, as he was the last one in. The children ran to their aunt crying while she asked where her sister was. Jana looked to Braylen and her returned her stare with a shake of his head no. Jana started to cry was well. Braylen still monitoring the military channels when he heard the report that the Civilian Government had suspended all space travel. "_How stupid can they be?_" Braylen thought to himself as he handed Molly to Jana so he could finish loading the truck.

"The government just closed civilian spaceports! No more ships are getting up!" Braylen started. "Our only chance is get to the shuttle in the mountains!" he exclaimed.

"That's a three hour trip. The cylons will be here before that!" she cried.

"I know the longer we wait, the harder it will be. We need to leave now!" expressed Braylen as he looked out the garage door. "The battlegroups above Aerelon should buy us some time. Let's go!"

With everyone gathered inside the truck Braylen opened the door and exited the garage pushing his car out of the way. The truck sped down against the flow of traffic; it didn't take long for them to make there way to the mountain road. As they turned on to it, Braylen heard the roar of viper engines overhead. He looked up and counted twenty to thirty vipers climbing into the sky and behind them ten to twelve transports. Braylen told Jana that the old airstrip must have been used as a staging area before joining with the fleet above the planet.

**ZERO HOUR plus ONE HOUR FIFTEEN MINUTES - TERTIUS CIC**

"According to reports that we've picked up, the cylons are inflicting heavy losses. Thirty battlestars, Picon fleet Headquarters and the Scorpian Shipyards lost in the opening wave. Nagala has taken command of the fleet onboard ATLANTIA." Kester shared from the message he was reading.

"Where's the fleet now?" Jensen asked as looked over charts on the plotting table

"It looks like most of the fleet is regrouping over Virgon with pockets over Aerelon, Libra and Scorpia" inferred Jensen.

"Admiral, AULUS is asking is requesting instructions. They want to know what to do?" relayed a technician who was manning the communication station.

"This platform is a sitting duck." Kester whispered to Jensen.

"Tell them to cut their moorings and set a course for the magnetic pole of the moon. Have the others land as close to the pole as possible, power down and wait" Jensen ordered as he turned back to Kester and whispered "Find out if any one on AULUS has military experience and get them over here."

As Kester went about his tasks Jensen called down to the tactical station to find out when his FTL computers would be online. The old FTL computers were removed during the restoration and a new computer was being retrofitted with the old system backups.

**ZERO HOUR plus THREE HOURS - Aerelon Mountains**

As they drove up the mountain road Jana noticed the streaks in the sky and pointed it out to Braylen. There were many of them. He knew it was debris falling into the planets atmosphere and burning up. He was hoping for the best but feared the worst. The debris was falling at a greater rate and Braylen knew that the fleet had engaged the cylons above Aerelon. All of a sudden everyone could hear multiple sonic booms. The debris was falling nearby. Braylen looked up and saw what he thought could be a viper. It was descending at a remarkable rate. _"He'll never recover it!"_ Braylen thought to himself. The pilot ejected a few hundred feet before it crashed. They watched the parachute deploy and pilot land in the woods ahead of them.

"We should check on him!" Jana said.

"We don't have time. The cylons are here. We're still over an hour and a half drive to the compound!" he retorted.

"Braylen, That man needs our help. We can't leave him. What if he's helpless?" Jana fired back.

Braylen continued up the road until he found somewhere he could pull aside. He parked the truck far enough off the road so no one could see it. He loaded a third sidearm and handed it to his wife.

"That pilot should be about a hundred yards behind us. If anyone comes near the truck, shoot!" he told her.

"You can't just shoot someone!" Cory yelled from the back.

"These aren't civil times anymore! They will take the truck and try to get away!" said Braylen as he looked in the mirror at Cory.

Braylen exited the truck and ran into the woods. It didn't take long to find the wreckage of the viper. He continued to look around until he spotted the parachute in the trees. The straps were cut. _"He must of cut himself down!"_ he thought to himself as he looked on the ground underneath to the parachute. Braylen found blood on the ground and followed the trail behind a boulder, where he found a gun pointed at him.

"Do you want help?" Braylen asked the pilot.

The pilot didn't respond.

"I don't have much time! If you want help I'll give it to you. If not, I'll be on my way." Braylen told the pilot as he holstered his weapon.

The pilot slowly lowered his own weapon and finally spoke. "Major Jonathan Spencer, CAG, Battlestar LYSANDRA."

"Well Major, mind if I look at that shoulder?" asked Braylen as he bent down over Spencer. Braylen removed the pilot's helmet revealing that he was older that most CAGS these days. "Your arm is going to need stitches and I have a MED kit back at my truck. We need to leave now because I don't want to leave my family alone for too long." Braylen told Spencer as he picked him up. "I'll drop you off at the old airstrip ahead.

The two men started to walk back towards the truck when Braylen asked what happened. Spencer told him that the battle was a lost cause. Somehow the cylons were able to shutdown most of the battlestars without firing a shot. They were easy pickings after that. Some ships were able to put up a fight but they were outnumbered three to one. The part of the squadron I was with wasn't affected. I lost two engines in a dogfight and tried to make it back. The two made it back to the truck Jana got out with the MED kit. Braylen was finishing stitching the Spencer's arm when out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright flash of light.

"The cylons have broken through." Braylen said as he closed the medical kit.

"We should be safe up here for a little while, but the radiation levels will start to rise very soon." Spencer replied as he pulled his flight suit back over his injured shoulder.

They got in the truck and headed for the airfield. As they drove Braylen asked Spencer if the LYSANDRA was above Aerelon. Spencer told Braylen that he didn't know. He was on shore leave at the time of the attacks. He was going to meet his brother who was in the process of being reassigned from GALACTICA due to it decommissioning. When the attacks began he made his way to the base near the capital city grabbed a viper and waited for an assignment. Which eventually, was to meet up with the task force above. As Spencer finished his story, they pulled up to the airfield.

It was nearly empty. All ships were gone. The only thing that remained was a couple of tents and a guard. Spencer and Braylen made their way to the guard and asked why he was still here. The young guard explained that he and a fellow guard were ordered to stay behind and wait for a shuttle to pick them up. Braylen stood back and listened to the conversation and watched the reaction to the guard when Spencer told him there would be no shuttle. A moment after he spoke up.

"What are you going to do?" Braylen asked Major Spencer.

"I don't know?" Spencer began. "Maybe gather what we can and head deep in the mountains."

"What if I were to tell you that I have a way off Aerelon and I have room for you." Braylen said as he watched the other guard return from walking the perimeter.

"You have a ship? Why didn't you say anything?" an annoyed Spencer asked.

"All you wanted to do was return to this airfield. Do you think I was going to take my family up here and hide? The radiation or cylons would eventually do us in. I'm not waiting here for either." Braylen said boldly.

"We have a family of six in that tent. They were hiking up the lower path when the attacks began," the young guard who later identified himself as Petty Officer Cameron Karnes.

"I don't have room for them in my truck. Use one of the military trucks and follow us up the mountain." Braylen began. "What else do you have that's useful?" he asked.

"Water, medical supplies and a little ammunition." Karnes replied as another nuclear detonation occurred near the capital city.

"Get it all in the truck and hurry! We don't have much time." Braylen ordered as he turned to Major Spencer and asked him the last time he heard or seen any colonial ship in the sky.

"Over a half hour ago, Maybe?" Spencer responded.

"That means there's nothing between the cylons and Aerelon. If I was them I would start sending down scouting parties." Braylen surmised and Spencer later agreed with as they ran back to Braylen's truck. Everyone was loaded on the two trucks and they soon continued up the mountain road again.

**ZERO HOUR plus THREE HOURS FIFTY-EIGHT MINUTES - Aerelon Mountains**

After twenty minutes Braylen hit the brakes hard and the truck came to a screeching stop. Rocks and gravel was blocking the road. He jumped out of the truck and it didn't take long to see that a viper had crash into the side of rock wall and knocked the debris on the roadway. Everyone exited the truck to see what was going on.

Panic began to set in among the children, Braylen shouted for everyone to calm down.

"Listen, the only way out of here is up there. It's only two to three miles away to the north. We have to go on foot but we now must go through the woods and get off the road." Braylen directed as he slowly looked around towards everyone but what he was actually looking past them and into the woods. He slowly went to the back of his truck and grabbed his sidearm and walked towards Major Spencer.

"We're being watched! Don't stop what your doing!" he whispered to the CAG as he took a drink of water.

"I'll be right back." Braylen announced loud enough so whoever was watching could hear. "I want to get a look at the terrain ahead," As he walked up the road. Braylen felt that more than one set of eyes on him. He hoped to divide up the forces watching his family and trucks.

Braylen walked for about ten minutes and started to cut into the woods as he heard movement from behind, he knew that he had two people following him now and was waiting to find the time to turn on his followers. He didn't wait long to attack. As he turned around a large boulder, he scrambled up it and waited. A man and a woman in marine uniforms came around the corner and Braylen leaped at them both knocking one against the rock and knocking him out cold. The other was able to land a roundhouse shot to Braylen's ribs knocking him back. The marine then tried to kick him but was stopped when Braylen grabbed her foot and twisted it forcing the marine to flip over. Braylen grabbed his knife and held it against the marine's throat and pulled his microphone cord out of the radio.

"How many?" Braylen asked the marine who wouldn't respond. Braylen tried again but she still wouldn't say a word. He finally grabbed her and pushed her forward and headed back towards the trucks. Braylen figured that she might respond to Major Spencer.

When they returned, Spencer took off the jacket he was wearing to reveal his uniform. The female captive stood to attention.

"Sit-rep!" Spencer barked.

"Sir, Lance Corporal Athena Spang, Fireteam Bravo Eight. We were on survival training with our platoon when the attack began. We were trying to return to our checkpoint for pick-up but no one came." She responded.

"Are you the ranking officer on your team?" asked Spencer.

"That would be Master Sergeant Coe," replied Spang.

Spencer ordered her to reconnect her radio and give the all-clear signal and to assemble at her location. Spang followed the command and told Sergeant Coe that it was clear and a superior officer had ordered them to rally on her position. After a minute, six marines led by their C.O. exited the woods.

"Sergeant, where's the platoon you were with?" Spencer asked.

"Sir, what we think was a cylon transport went down two miles east of here. Lieutenant Milo took the platoon to check it out about thirty minutes." Coe answered

"Where are your weapons Sergeant?" asked Braylen.

"We were on a training exercise, No weapons except the sidearms we were issued." Coe retorted.

"The same for the platoon?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, Sir." Coe acknowledged.

Spencer and Tillman looked at each other and knew that the platoon would be no match for the cylons. Tillman informed the Sergeant about the scale of the cylon attack and offered him and his men a way off the planet. Tillman knew that his group didn't have time to carry all the supplies by themselves. After the Sergeant agreed Tillman went over to his trunk and opened the larger of the two trunks revealing multiple military issued weaponry.

"Where did you get this?" Coe asked.

"Let's just say I always like to be prepared for the unexpected." Tillman answered as he kept handing out weapons to Coe's team. He then told everyone to grab what he or she could. Braylen then pointed further north and towards the peak of the mountain and told Coe that's where they need to go. Instantly Coe ordered Spang to take the point. Everyone with the exception on Tillman headed north, Spencer seeing this stopped and headed back.

"What are you doing? The cylons could be heading this way." Spencer asked.

"I'm leaving a surprise for them." Braylen responded as he revealed the trip wire he was working on. Spencer grabbed Tillman's hand and pulled him up and they ran towards where the others were heading.

Six cylon centurions who were sprinting up the mountain road stopped when they came upon two abandoned trucks. Two of the six headed towards the one with the opened door. As the two-dozen refugees reached the notch in the peak they heard an explosion. Braylen, Spencer and Coe looked back, and saw the flume of black smoke rise.

"I count four of them, heading this way." Braylen said as he continued to look through his set of binoculars.

"They must be at least seven feet tall!" Spencer added.

"We have about thirty minutes at the most!" Coe announced.

"We need to buy some more time!" Braylen stated as he turned and headed down the other side of the peak. He knew that they had only three G-4 charges from the supplies at the airfield. "The only problem was that we have no remote detonators."

"Use our wireless phones." Jana said as she approached her husband.

"How? We have no signal up here," asked Karnes who held the explosives charges in his hands.

"One of Sergeant Coe's men is carrying a military transmitter. It can be modified to broadcast on commercial frequencies. We can use it like a satellite." she stated while holding one of the twins.

"She's right!" Coe added. "We can place it up in one of the trees."

"Alright, this is where we'll make our stand. We'll set one of the charges up the rock face. Hopefully we can catch the cylons in a rockslide as they're coming down." Braylen stated as everyone started to move. He then turned to his wife and told her that he and half of Coe's team would ambush the cylons and to take everyone else to the complex which was only a half-mile away.

**ZERO HOUR plus FOUR HOURS EIGHTEEN MINUTES – Aerelon Mountains**

Tillman, Coe and four of his team members wait what seemed like an eternity for the cylons to poked their mechanical heads through the notch and made their way through. As the last cylon descended down, Tillman who was watching only two hundred yards away opened his wireless phone and dialed a number. The cylons heard a noise and looked up to see an explosion bring down part of the slope above. The rockslide crushed two of the cylons and partially pinned another. The trapped cylon was working on freeing its pinned arm while the other modified its configuration. Gone were its long fingers, in its place was a gun built in to its wrist. Tillman who could see Coe from his location gave him a head nod an turn Coe slapped the back of the man next to him. The man jumped to his feet and while running down the over growth of shrubs fired at the cylons. The cylons returned fire and started to chase the marine. Tillman waited for the cylon to hit the mark and dialed another number. The explosion caught the cylon and lifted what was left of it over ten feet in the air.

Everyone opened fire on the damaged cylon while it worked on freeing its crushed arm. The team retreated in the direction of Braylen's compound. The cylon slowly followed as it leg was also damaged on the rockslide. It fired at the six of them as they ran across the overgrown field. It hit one of the moving targets, dropping him immediately. As another ran to help she was struck down. Tillman and Coe stopped and turned towards the machine. They both emptied their clips into the cylon when it finally exploded. Braylen turned around to see Major Spencer with his gun still smoking, standing a few feet behind them.

"It seems that explosive rounds are the only thing really effective!" Spencer said as he reloaded his sidearm.

"Where is everyone?" Braylen responded as Coe checked on the two wounded.

"We almost made it to your main house when I heard the guns fire. Jana said that they would go inside and pack what they could. Once they were out of sight I headed back to see what was going on." Spencer answered as they waited for Coe and the injured marine.

Braylen, Coe and Spencer made there way to the hanger and entered through the small access door built into the hanger door. Spencer was a bit surprised to see an old mark one shuttle in such pristine shape. Coe looked around the exterior of the ship as Braylen and Spencer went inside and powered up her systems. Braylen was sitting in the pilots seat running through a checklist when noticed the others starting to gather near the shuttle hatch. Braylen turned to Spencer and told him that he would be piloting the shuttle while Braylen and Munduro would provide cover. Spencer looked at him and asked him with what. Braylen told Spencer to follow him. The two men exited the shuttle and proceeded to the rear corner of the hanger and uncovered two vipers.

"Can they fly?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, I was going to ship them to a flight demonstration team next month." Braylen started. "She can even fight in combat. All her weapon systems are active." He finished as he released the cockpit canopy of the first viper.

"I should be in one! I have the most experience." Spencer barked.

"You probably do but with the injury to your shoulder and those bruised ribs you couldn't stand the g-forces of combat flying. Munduro can pilot the other." Braylen retorted before he yelled for Munduro. Spencer knew he was right but still didn't like the decision and walked off in a huff as Braylen waited for Munduro to help prep the vipers. Once all three ships were filled with supplies, they launched.

**ZERO HOUR plus FOUR HOURS FIFTY THREE MINUTES - TERTIUS CIC,**

Jensen, who was standing over the communication console read the last message again to himself, _"To all colonial units: Am taking command of fleet. All units ordered to rendezvous at Ragnar Anchorage for regroup and counterattack. Acknowledge by same encryption protocol. Adama"._ Paulo looked around the CIC he knew almost all these people had no combat experience. If this ship were to be useful again he would need to get trained help. He also knew the Kester was in over his head. Kester was a good manager of finance but not of people especially under these circumstances.

"Sir, FTL computers are still offline!" shouted Kester.

"Helm, release all moorings, all portside thrusters full! Set course for the moon." Jensen barked as he turned to Kester and ordered him to have the ship go to condition one.

**ZERO HOUR plus FIVE HOURS TWENTY MINUTES – Aerelon**

As three ships escaped they planet's atmosphere they started to see the carnage the cylons inflicted on the fleet above Aerelon.

"I count eight battlestars." Munduro said in a somber voice.

"Shadow," Braylen began. " Watch out for debris. Stuff is flying everywhere!"

"Understood, we should be out of range in another minute," replied Spencer who couldn't stop gazing at the destruction.

Braylen saw a massive ship in off in the distance and radioed Spencer to look portside.

"That's a cylon baseship." Spencer started. " They hold hundreds of raiders. Let's hope they don't spot us."

"DRADIS contact off to port! It's a civilian freighter!" She's requesting assistance." Spencer announced.

"Sir, a cylon baseship has spotted us. It's heading our way, five minutes to intercept." Munduro declared.

The commanding officer of the freighter spoke to Braylen and told him that the two vipers could land in a cargo bay and they would jump to a different location hopefully where the cylons haven't been yet. Braylen radioed the shuttle and told Jana to input the FTL destination and jump and they would follow as soon as they land. The two vipers quickly landed in the forward cargo bay of the freighter and relayed the jump coordinates to the bridge. Just as the cylon launched its missiles the tanker disappeared.

**ZERO HOUR plus FIVE HOURS THIRTY TWO MINUTES**

After emerging from the FTL jump the shuttle radioed Braylen who was still on the freighter. Spencer reported that the jump drained more than two-thirds of the ships fuel reserves. Braylen acknowledge that he knew it would happen and made arrangements for them to dock with the freighter and replenish fuel. Once docked, Braylen made his way to the passageway to see his family and to confer with Captain Spencer and Lt. Jennings the C.O. of the freighter.

"Why did we jump here? There's nothing here!" asked Jennings.

"We jumped just out of range of Intersun Liners main construction platform." Braylen began. "As you should be aware, the cylons probably targeted all military assets near the colonies and would likely move outwards after. I work for a company that was hired to restore an old warship that was going to be presented to the fleet museum. We spent almost two years restoring her to full operational status. If she still out there she's our best chance of protection." Braylen advised as checked the freighters manifest.

"Why did the military contract a civilian freighter to remove a dozen fully armed defense satellites with a skeleton crew? How many did you recover?" Braylen asked Jennings.

"We retrieved seven. I don't know about why? I received my orders a week ago. I assume we were behind in the retrieval of the satellites and they outsourced for help." Jennings responded.

"What about the fighting? We've been cut off from any news," Spencer asked.

"After Picon was nuked the military recalled everyone when the cylons ignored the Presidents' surrender." Jennings started. "Last reports had the cylons overwhelming our forces. They were able to do something to our ships. Most of the fleet has been wiped out. The only battlestars that were having any luck were the old ones. GALACTICA had ordered a regroup at Ragnar, but that was hours ago. We lost communication shortly after. We were going to join them but this crew is from Aerelon that they wanted to see how bad it the destruction was."

"My brother is on that ship. Maybe he still alive." Spencer stated.

"Lt. Jennings we have a few civilian survivors on the shuttle, I would like to transfer them to your ship," asked Braylen.

"That's fine. I had picked up about four dozen or so from small shuttles before we jumped to Aerelon," answered Jennings

Braylen checked his watch and announced that they were about ten minutes from the station. He asked Jennings and Spencer to come up with a couple of escape routes incase the cylons were waiting for them. As soon as everyone went about there tasks, Braylen walked to the back of the shuttle to visit his family.

He had modified the storage area into a small room that could sleep six. On one set of bed were his twins who were both asleep. On the other side were Dillon and Cory, both still awake and probably in shock. Molly was asleep in Jana's arms. He kissed his wife and asked how they are doing.

"The girls finally fell asleep a few minutes ago. Dillon hasn't said two words since we left and Cory has been watching Molly for the most part," she began. "What if Paulo left or was destroyed? What are we going to do?"

"TERTIUS will be there. If not, we'll abandon the shuttle, move over to the freighter and try to find other ships," he answered softly.

"What is President Adar going to do? Who is going to protect us? The cylons have wiped out the fleet!" she asked.

"Once Picon was attacked Adar recalled all military personnel including inactive. No one has heard from Adar since Caprica was attacked. Battlestar GALACTICA ordered a regroup at a remote station for a counterattack. That's all I know."

Braylen kissed his wife and held on to her until they were interrupted by a single knock on the doorframe. It was Captain Spencer letting him know it was time to detach from the freighter. Braylen touched his wife's face and then went forward. Spencer noted that only Coe, two marines and himself remained on the shuttle.

"Freighter 77482, the docking collar is depressurized. We're releasing clamps." Spenser announced over the wireless.

It didn't take long for the shuttle to pick-up the construction facility on dradis.

"No signs of activity," stated Spencer.

"Continue on course. I want to get closer. Notify the freighter to FTL to the emergency coordinates at the first sign of cylons, " replied Tillman.

"Where is this ship of yours?" asked Coe.

"I'm not sure. She's gone along with the other ship that was in the docks." Braylen replied as he checked the dradis for debris. "Let's find out!" he added as he changed course for the nearby moon.

Braylen changed the frequency on the wireless and opened a channel. "TERTIUS this is Mustang, do you copy? Repeat, TERTIUS this is Mustang, do you copy?"

At that point Spencer and Coe realized that they were with a man who was kicked out of the Colonial Service years ago as the wireless crackled.

"TERTIUS this is Mustang, do you copy? Repeat, TERTIUS this is Mustang, do you copy?" repeated Braylen.

"Dradis contact! Coming from at the moon!" Spencer yelled

"Mustang / TERTIUS Actual, Do you copy?" the voice said through the static of the wireless.

"TERTIUS Actual/ Mustang, we are glad to hear your voice. We thought you'll be gone by now." A relieved Braylen announced with a smile.

"Mustang, we're reading a second vessel." Jensen inquired.

"Second ship is friendly, copy?" Braylen answered.

"Copy that Mustang! Jensen replied. "Instruct vessel to proceed to magnetic pole of the moon and wait with the other ships. Land the shuttle in the hanger and meet me in the wardroom room once you're onboard. Over?"

"Instructions confirmed. Heading for the hanger, Mustang out!" Braylen responded.

After giving the freighter its instructions, the shuttle made its final approach for the hanger bay.

**ZERO HOUR plus SIX HOURS TWENTY MINUTES – WARDROOM ROOM, TERTIUS**

Rhodes was bringing Braylen, Coe and Spencer up to date on the battlefront and the recall of all inactive military personnel while they waited for Jensen. Captain Spencer was hopeful that his brother was still alive when he was informed about the GALACTICA's regroup communiqué. He was about to ask a question when Jensen walked in.

"Thank the gods you're alright!" Jensen exclaimed as he shook Braylen's hand and grabbed his shoulder.

"Admiral, we were lucky. We almost didn't make it off Aerelon." He began. "This is Master Sergeant Paul Coe and Major Jonathan Spencer. He's the CAG of the LYSANDRA.

"Admiral, What the frak happened? How did the cylons achieve a complete surprise? Coe asked.

"We're still not sure. From what we can tell is the cylons have found a backdoor in to the computer systems. They've been able to shut down battlestars and vipers without firing a shot." Jensen replied. "Those who can't fight are sitting ducks."

"Sir, I was wondering if theirs a shuttle available. I should get back to my ship." Spencer asked.

"I'm sorry, the LYSANDRA was one of the first ships taken out by the cylons." Paulo said as we watched Spencer's reaction. "I could use all of your help. This ship is manned by a bunch of technicians who have no military training."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Braylen told Jensen about petty officers' Munduro and Karnes who were on the freighter. Jensen asked Kester to go up to CIC and send for them. Jensen waited for him to leave before speaking again.

"Well Braylen, you know that all inactive personnel have been recalled, I'm returning you to duty and making you my executive officer. I'm also giving you the rank of Major." Jensen announced. "Major Spencer, right now we have four vipers at our disposal. I would like you to take charge of the pilots. I see that you're injured and I'm guessing that you can't fly right now. Until your injuries heal, I could use you at tactical.

"Understood." Spencer responded.

"Sergeant Coe, How many men did you bring with you? Paulo asked.

"There are seven of us left, sir." Coe replied.

"Sgt, we have about a dozens marines between this ship and the passenger liner hiding on the moon. They are now under your command. Security on every ship is now your responsibility. Please see to it," finished Jensen.

"Sir, where is the personnel from the station and AULUS?

"Everyone is down hovering over the magnetic pole of that moon. We have a little over two thousand survivors a lot of which are children. They were on a field trip to AULUS when this all began. We have enough food and water for a couple of months.

"How long before we can rendezvous with the rest of the fleet? What about our fighting ability?" asked Spencer?

"Unknown, when we restored the TERTIUS installing a FTL computer was the last thing on our minds. We are in the process of retro fitting a new FTL computer to the old systems. Before we jump to Ragnar, I want to jump to near Aquaria. That is one of the two colonies we haven't received any reports from." Jensen began as he turned towards Braylen. "Battlestar THERON was assigned to that area. I personally need to know what happen to him. I can't explain it but its something I need to check before we leave.

Braylen knew that Hedges had stayed in contact with Jensen over the years and didn't question him on this.

**DAY 1 (EIGHTY-SIX DAYS AGO) – CIC, TERTIUS**

Almost twenty hours had passed since they received the regroup order from GALACTICA. Paulo knew that they should be heading for Ragnar but he wanted to see if there were any other survivors left. TERTIUS had just finished its third and final minor FTL jump around the moon and abandon construction facility. The FTL system was working perfectly.

"Admiral, All systems online! FTL board is a go!" reported Kester who was now the second officer.

"All ship have received the list of emergency jump co-ordinates and report ready. All secondary weapons online." Braylen reported.

"Good, we'll jump once all ships have cleared the moon's gravitational field. Keep an eye on dradis, I don't want any surprises." Jensen ordered.

"All ships acknowledging orders and are heading to our co-ordinates for the jump to Aquaria" reported Petty Officer Karnes who was now manning communications.

A few minutes later he reported that all ships are ready for the jump. Jensen gave the order for all ships to jump near Aquaria. In an instant all five ships reappeared not far from their target.

"Dradis, Any signs of cylons?" asked Rhodes.

"It looks clear. I'm picking up multiple disaster beacons coming from the debris ahead." Spencer reported.

"Launch all vipers. I want two forward and two aft," ordered Tillman

"Mr. Munduro, set course for the debris field. I want to see if anyone is still alive." Jenson ordered as he studied the dradis monitor.

"Sir, the forward CAP reports they are approaching the debris field and can spot numerous destroyed vipers and raiders. They're proceeding deeper in the field. WAIT! I'm receiving multiple Krypter calls," Karnes reported as he turned back to the communication panel when he suddenly flipped on the speaker.

"Krypter, krypter, krypter, this is colonial viper 1916WT. Do you copy?" the voice asked over the wireless.

"Viper 1916WT, this is Colonial vessel TERTIUS. Do you copy?" replied Karnes.

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

"TERTIUS/viper 1916WT. Thank the lords. We are the only ones left. Can you assist us?" asked the young pilot.

The pilot relayed that there was only eight left and they had powered down and were conserving fuel. Hoping that someone would come for them. Tillman told Rhodes to prepare the landing bay for emergency recoveries.

"Viper 1916WT relay your position. We will come to you. Prepare for emergency landings." Karnes ordered.

"Sir. Our vipers have made a preliminary sweep. We count five battlestars. Four of them are Mercury-class. None of them are THERON." Braylen reported.

"Recall all the vipers. After they are recovered, we'll head for Ragnar. I want Spencer to debrief the pilots and find out what shape those vipers are in." Jensen ordered as he still wondered what happened to THERON.

Jensen pulled Braylen aside and asked him to calculate several emergency jump coordinates in case there was a problem and they needed to escape. After a few minutes Braylen relayed the coordinates to other ships.

"All ships report ready." Karnes announced.

Jensen turned to Braylen and nodded. Braylen picked up the wireless receiver and gave the command to jump to Ragnar.

"Sir, dradis is picking up multiple incoming signals! None of them colonial! " Rhodes yelled.

"Braylen, get everyone out of here!" Jensen barked as he watched the dradis monitor.

"All ships this is TERTIUS. Jump to the emergency coordinates! Incoming contacts are non-friendly! Tillman barked over the wireless.

TERTIUS was the last ship to emerge at the edge of the Cyrannus Sector.

"Dradis is clear! No cylons" reported Rhodes.

"Mr. Rhodes get a CAP out around the ships and find any charts we have on this sector." Braylen ordered.

Captain Spencer returned an informed Jensen and Tillman that the eight pilots were from battlestar PELAGIUS which was one of the battlestars in the debris field and that five of the mark VI vipers could be turned around quickly and the other three in about a day or so. The attack fleet was about to engage a group of baseships and raiders when suddenly all the vipers from the other battlestars lost power. Only the PELAGIUS and THERON's vipers were unaffected. After the raiders picked off the vipers the baseships moved in on the defenseless battlestars. PELAGIUS surrounded by four baseships and THERON was holding her own against two. PELAGIUS was pummeled, THERON jumped out.

"Maybe she's still out there?" Jensen questioned.

"It's still possible, but we don't have the resources to search for her." Tillman retorted sensing that Jensen was thinking about looking for her. We need to worry about the four other ships with us. They're starting to contact us."

Jensen knew Tillman was right. They need to care for the people. AULUS has over eleven hundred survivors alone. Jensen asked what resources they had.

"We need to find more ammo! THERON gave us barely enough to defend us before she left." said Rhodes.

"Over on that freighter there are seven older defense satellites. We can strip them down." Tillman announced.

"What are they doing with defense satellites?" asked Rhodes

"The satellites were being replaced with newer ones. When the recovery was behind schedule they were hired to pick up the slack under the supervision of Lt Jennings.

"Dock with the freighter and transfer one of the satellites. We'll strip it down here." Jensen ordered as he wiped his brow.

"Karnes is reporting that Corporal Spang has received multiple request for your presence on AULUS." Rhodes added.

"Have Sprang tell them that were still assessing the tactical situation and once it's safe we'll send for a few representatives from all the ships to brief them." Tillman began sensing that the day's events were starting to take a toll on this mentor. "Sgt Coe, how many marines do we have?

"We have a total of twenty active between the five ships. Sprang reported six former marines that are currently in civilian law enforcement came forward on AULUS. There's also a dozen security officers from Intersun onboard as well." He answered.

"I want you to redeploy the your men as follows, two on each of the smaller vessels, Three on the freighter and the rest on AULUS including yourself. See what you can do with that security team." Braylen ordered

"What about TERTIUS?" Coe asked.

"I'm not worried about it for now. I want to make sure AULUS stays secure. Once you evaluate your security force you can send a few back here." Braylen answered back.

**DAY THREE (EIGHTY FOUR DAYS AGO) – WARDROOM, TERTIUS**

"The Cylons have control of the colonies and practically wiped out our race. There is nobody back there to help us!" Jensen said heatedly.

"What if we surrender? Asked Natasa Spiros, the headmaster of the girls' school that was visiting during the attack. She was one of the three elected to represent AULUS at the meeting with the Admiral.

"The cylons do not take prisoners." Braylen began. "That should be apparent. Look what they did to the colonies and to the civilian ships in the last two sectors. Our only choice is to keep running until we find a safe harbor.

"How are the children coping?" Braylen asked.

"Most of the younger children still don't comprehend what has happened," Natasa spoke as she looked around the room.

"What is our food situation? What are we going to do?" another asked.

"We have enough food stored for a couple of months. Our best hope is to find GALACTICA and her fleet and join up with them," replied Jensen.

"That's all we know for now. Petty Officer Munduro will escort you back to the shuttle." Braylen said as he watched everyone stand to leave.

**DAY TWENTY ONE (SIXTY SIX DAYS AGO) – CIC, TERTIUS**

"Jump eighteen complete, we're back in the Cyrannus System. Dradis is clear." Karnes reported.

"Mr. Karnes, launch the CAP and get a repair crew to look at the dradis station again." Rhodes ordered as he watched Admiral Jensen and a six others entered CIC.

"Good morning, everything quite?" Jensen asked.

"No cylons, no colonials. The same as yesterday." Kester started. "Dradis is acting up again. Major Tillman returned from AULUS at 0600 hours. He said that the missile batteries that we stripped out of the defense satellites and installed is finally online."

"Very well," Jensen began as he moved around CIC. "Go get some sleep. I'll see you later."

It was the change of shift. Over the last two weeks TERTIUS and her group had been jumping around the Cyrannus System looking for other survivors but have found little except for debris fields and cylons. A week ago a cylon-strafing run damaged AULUS. Tillman came up with the idea to strip two of the planetary defense satellites of her missile batteries and install them on AULUS. Jensen had also started pulled Jennings off the freighter and assigned him to Tactical since Jackson was returned to flight duty. Jensen had made his way to the plotting table when Karnes approached him.

"Sir, The CAP reports that they found a debris field. Two battlestars and numerous support ships." Jennings reported.

"Have them recon the debris field. See if anything's salvageable." Jensen ordered.

"Sir, they're reporting an active beacon from a emergency lifeboat!" Karnes yelled from his station.

Kester ordered action station and the klaxon sounded.

"Mr. Jennings launch the alert vipers and get them around the convoy. Helm, set course for the debris field I want to use the portside docking collar. Have Major Tillman meet us at the hatch and get Kester back up here." Jensen ordered as he and Jennings exited CIC.

There was a loud thump as TERTIUS finished it's maneuvering and was able to lock the collar on the hatch of the lifeboat. Tillman was making his way up the passage and could see Jensen look back at him as the pressure door swung open when shots exited the inside the darken hatch striking Jennings down instantly. Braylen could see a cylon try to exit the hatch as a volley of crossfire ensued. As he raced towards the hatch he watched the cylon go down, but another emerged taking its place and continuing to fire.

"Sir, there's a report of gunfire in the portside hatch!" bellowed Karnes.

"Dradis contact! A cylon basestar jumped into the center of the debris field and is launching raiders!" yelled the woman from the dradis station.

"Contact the Alert Vipers and have them land on AULUS and get out of here once the CAP has returned." Kester ordered.

"Get security down there! Spin up the FTL and signal the convoy to jump to the emergency coordinates. Recall the CAP." Kester barked at Spencer as he headed out of the CIC.

Tillman and two marines kept firing at the cylon that made its way into the passageway until it exploded sending shrapnel everywhere including into Tillman arm. With his arm bleeding at a good rate, he made his way to Jensen who lay bleeding.

"He's still alive!" said a medic. "We need to get him to AULUS! There's nothing we can do for him here!"

Rhodes who had just entered the passageway immediately picked up a handset and called up to CIC and told them to ready a shuttle and contact AULUS.

"Get him to the shuttle!" Tillman said as he started to walk with the Jensen's stretcher until another Rhodes stopped him.

"Sir, you need to stitch your arm and you're in charge now!!" said Rhodes looking at him eye to eye until a marine interrupted them.

"Sir, two bodies in there. It looks like they died from asphyxiation. The cylons in all probability place them in there after they died and activated the distress beacon and waited.

"See if there is any emergency gear and eject it afterward." Kester ordered.

Tillman knew Rhodes was right. His place was on TERTIUS. Tillman told Kester to contact him once the Jensen was onboard AULUS. With the help of the medic Tillman started towards

Almost ten minutes had past when the klaxon sounded and condition one was set. Tillman could tell the PDT was firing. Tillman contacted the CIC from sickbay.

"CIC/XO, what the hell is going on?" Tillman shouted.

"XO/Rhodes. Multiple raiders are jumping in, almost fifty in the first wave. They're everywhere!" Kester shouted over the crosstalk in CIC.

"Where's the shuttle?" asked Tillman as the ship shook violently.

"Almost to AULUS, the alert fighters and the cap are trying to protect her." Kester responded.

"The shuttle has been hit aft they're spinning out of control and another wave has jumped in!" Spencer shouted.

Tillman heard Spencer in the background; he grimaced as he gave the order to jump immediately out of the sector. A few hours later Tillman was sitting in Jensen quarters when his wife entered. He didn't say a word. Only staring at a photo of Jensen and Tillman's family that was taken a few months ago on Aerelon.

"He considered you a son." She whispered.

"I know," he started. "He never judged me. Accepted me for who I am. Did I ever tell you I had to stop him from going to Military HQ and confronting the Admiralty when I told him the truth about my past?"

"No. I'm surprise you stopped him," she said with a soft smile. "He of all people would understand you made the right decision to jump."

"I know." He said softly.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. It was Captain Rhodes with the casualty report. Jana told her husband that he needed to rest soon and that his children wanted to see him before leaving.

"Twenty-three dead, eight wounded including the medical transport and the six pilots of the vipers. AULUS and the freighter received minor damage due to strafing runs." Kester began.

"Repair teams have been dispatched."

"How did they find us so quick after the jump?" asked Braylen.

"They found some sort of tracking device hidden in the lifeboat." Rhodes replied.

"Sir, we should make the announcement about the Admiral and the change of command." Rhodes said barely able to hold his composure."

"Alright, let's get it over with," Braylen said as he rose from the desk and headed for the door. Braylen told Rhodes no one was to touch the Admiral's room. It was to be left as is as he closed the door.

**DAY THIRTY NINE (FORTY EIGHT DAYS AGO) – AULUS, VARDEN SECTOR**

"It could have been tampered with." Coe reported.

"How? How much food did we lose?" Major Tillman asked.

"They can't explain the power surge. We lost everything that was frozen. That's three quarters of our supply. Best estimates give us three weeks maybe four if we ration immediately." Coe replied.

"Double the guards around the remaining food. Have the adults go on rations immediately. Keep as much as possible for the children.

"Yes, sir." Coe responded as he signaled to Cpl Sprang.

**DAY SEVENTY ONE (SIXTEEN DAYS AGO) – TERTIUS WARDROOM**

"How many vipers and shuttles do we have left?" Tillman asked.

"Five vipers, but only three are in service and two shuttles including yours." Kester reported.

"How much did they bring back?" asked Braylen.

"Half a disaster pod." Kester said frustratingly.

"Have Coe make sure the rations get to the children first." Braylen ordered as he continued looking at the charts.

"Coe's in sickbay he took two rounds in the leg and one in the shoulder. He'll be there for a while." Kester informed Braylen who hadn't received the mission report yet. "I'll see Spang gets it done.

"There's probably cylons patrols on all the dead hulks just waiting for scavengers." Braylen said as he looked at the mission report.

DAY SEVENTY EIGHT (NINE DAY AGO) – TERTIUS, VARDEN SECTOR 

"The baseship is closing!" Kester relayed from the dradis console.

"Hanger deck reports Shadow's (Captain Spencer) viper is down. Emergency crews are cutting him out now.

"**ALL SHIPS JUMP NOW!**" Braylen ordered over the wireless.

"Jump forty three complete. All ships accounted for." Karnes informed.

"How do the cylons keep finding us? And why every nine hours?" wondered Kester.

"They must have been able to plant a tracking device or there's a collaborator somewhere. Braylen started. "How much fuel do we have left?

"Enough for maybe two or three jumps. AULUS refueled the two travelers yesterday." Kester replied.

"I want all non-essential people off TERTIUS and onto AULUS, including my family." Braylen ordered as he headed out of CIC. Braylen knew that the cylons were only targeting his ship and not the others and figured AULUS was the safest place for the time being.

Braylen made his way down the passageway towards his quarters. He was going to tell his family that they needed to be moved to AULUS. It was apparent that the cylons were focusing on TERTIUS only. Food was very short within the fleet. Most of the adults were getting only one ration packet a day. Braylen knew that time was running short and he was going to get an earful when he broke the news to his family.

"I don't want to go!" cried Maura as she clutched her doll.

"I know sweetheart, but it's not safe for you here right now. We need to do some work on the ship." replied Braylen who was hugging Macy while speaking softly.

"Daddy will send for everyone in a couple of days." Braylen said as he hand Macy to his wife. "Your cousins and Molly will be going too. So, please get your things together."

Jana looked at her husband. She knew that the situation was getting desperate. Braylen was spending much of his time in CIC and they haven't spoken in days. Rumors around the ship was that some of the dignitaries on AULUS were causing troubled and were moved to one of the smaller Traveler Class ships. After the family gathered their things Braylen escorted them to the flight pod.

**DAY EIGHTY THREE (FOUR DAY AGO) – TERTIUS**

"Cylon baseship is still hanging back out of weapons range!" Kester relayed from the dradis station.

"Repair teams reporting that the hull breach on section fourteen is sealed." Karnes reported

Braylen knew they there weren't any other options. Five days ago the cylons had found them and began toying with them. Every nine hours the toasters would launch a minor assault and then drop back in an effort to make TERTIUS expend her dwindling resources. The thing that bothered him was that they were leaving the other ships alone and he couldn't figure out why?

"We can't keep running. Our only choice might be to jump back to the colonies, land in the mountains and hope for the best." Braylen said to Kester quietly.

Kester wasn't really shocked by Braylen's disclosure. He knew they were running out of options. The food and fuel situation was desperate and they had no vipers.

"I'll notify the other ships." Kester responded.

"CYLON BASESHIP IS CLOSING AND FIRING!" announced the man manning dradis.

"All Point Defense Turrets open fire!" ordered Braylen.

TERTIUS took a missile hit forward. The explosion rocked CIC, sending everyone flying amid the smoke and fire.

"Navigation and Dradis is damaged! Navigation is sluggish and Dradis is spotty at best! FTL system is offline!" Kester relayed.

"Sir! Multiple dradis contacts forward!" announced Karnes who was manning dradis.

Braylen held his arm and looked at the monitor. The dradis system was damaged so badly it couldn't identify the targets.

"Signal AULUS and tell Spencer to jump before its to late!" Braylen ordered.

Everyone In CIC stopped whet they were doing. It was the end of the line.

"Sir AULUS reports incoming targets are Colonial vipers, raptors and at least two battlecruisers! They're heading for the baseship!

"Hail them! Send fleet recognition codes!" Braylen ordered as everyone resumed picking up the pieces in CIC.

"Sir, a raptor is responding!" Karnes said excitedly.

"Put it on speaker." Braylen ordered.

"**Colonial ships this is Colonial Raptor 724. Change course to 280 degrees and maintain present speed. Response teams will be dispatched shortly."**

"We need to get dradis system repaired. I want to see who's out there" Braylen started. " Kester I want you to greet the response team. Find out who they are and where they've been!"

**DAY EIGHTY EIGHT (PRESENT DAY) – NAYLOR STATION OBSERVATION DECK**

Over a hundred people had gather to watch the new ships arrive escorted by JUNO. Among those watching was Cmdr Roberts and Jason's family. Anne had barely slept the last three days worrying about her husband and how he would handle seeing his brother again. She was amazed at the size of AULUS it was as big as the battlestar she came to rest next to it. She asked Cmdr Roberts why TERTIUS was docking to the station and not AULUS and was told that they wanted to slowly integrate the new refugees due to the circumstances they endured of the past few months. Being a doctor she understood the complexities involved not only with the physical issues but the mental ones as well. These survivors were nearing the point of starvation, not to mention dealing with the cylon assaults. Three medical teams stood ready to enter TERTIUS. They had injured that had mot seen proper attention in months, but she was not here for that Anne was here to see her husband. The pressure door finally swung opened and the medical teams entered Jason was one of the last to step out. He made his way through the groups standing with their loved ones until he found his family. Jason embraced his wife and they exchange their pleasantries.

"Hello Anne," said a familiar voice from behind.

Anne turned to see Braylen and his family standing behind her. Braylen introduced Jana, the twins and his extended family. Jana and Braylen had a cordial relationship years ago. She never judged her brother in-law but just accepted him for who he was. Anne felt the awkwardness of the moment but she managed to get through it.

"I should check with my people on AULUS. My family and I will be staying on TERTIUS. I'm sure we'll be able to talk shortly." Braylen said noticing Cmdr Roberts.

Anne still wanting to speak with Braylen and his family, told her husband to go speak with Roberts. Jason turned to his wife and kids promised that he would see them after he was brought up to speed with what has happened on the base.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news. Cmdr Peterson died a few hours ago on the operating table. Roberts said in a low voice.

"What happened? The last report said that she was stabilized." Jason asked, as he was upset with the news.

"Internal bleeding in her lungs. Pinto had to go in again to try and find the bleeder." Roberts began. " Also, Williams is unable to take command due to a deteriorating heart condition that he found out about just prior to our battle in the Varden Sector. Pinto confirmed that he was going to tell you after the mission and asked to be reassigned to the station."

Jason was disappointed by the news. He took a few steps forward while wiping his head trying to figure what should be the next step. "What about Colonel Edwards?" he asked hoping that his recovery has progressed.

"He's still in recovery. Keegan said he wouldn't be ready for months, if, at all." Roberts replied knowing McKnight is next inline.

"What about DAEDULAS? What's her latest estimate?" asked Jason

"Over nine months before she's fully operational. The damage is extensive. Structural damage will take four months alone not to mention the power systems. Only a few of our people have the experience in this sort of repair. We've understaffed." Roberts stated as he followed.

"We could use Braylen's people. His crew is made up of workers who are trained for restoration anyway. We'll wait on naming a replacement until we have a clear timetable on repairs." I'll talk with Braylen in the morning.

"Actually, Admiral Greene would like to meet with all the senior officers sometime tomorrow. Including your brother." Roberts announced.

"Any idea why?" he asked.

"Nope. All I know is that Marcus has been working on fixing his laptop since he found out about Braylen." Roberts began. "Compton said he has only a couple of weeks left." He added before exiting the passage.

A few hours later Jason Tillman was onboard HYPERION. After checking in with CIC he went back to his cabin to see his wife and son. Jason was disappointed to find out that his daughters opted out of dinner to attend the fleet's first live pyramid tournament. During the past few weeks' eight teams were formed and started playing as a way to relieve the monotony.

"Dad, when can we go over to AULUS?" Kyle asked as he played with his food.

"Maybe in a few days. The people need time to adjust they've gone through a lot in the last two months." Jason replied.

"I barely remember Uncle Braylen. How come you didn't talk about him?" Kyle asked as he continued to prod at his food.

"Your uncle and I had a falling out along time ago and we haven't spoke since." Jason told his son. "You'll meet his family tomorrow night."

"Mom said he rescued his niece and nephew and a bunch of other people on Aerelon. Is it true?" he asked, as it was clear he was more interested in his uncle than his food.

"Yes. That's all I know. I haven't had time to talk to him." Jason told his son as he continued to eat. "I hear that Captain Dyson has been sneaking you in the flight simulator." He started hoping to get off the subject of his brother.

"His appointment cancelled and he asked if I wanted to give it a try. It wasn't even a viper program. Only a shuttle." responded Kyle hoping that he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Your not in trouble. Why don't you finish your homework?" Jason told his son.

Jason and Anne were finally alone and Jason knew that she had questions able Braylen. Jason told her every that he knew from reading Jensen's personal logs and from interviewing the people around him. Anne could see the frustration in her husband and told Jason that he should try to mend his relationship with his brother before retiring for the evening.

**DAY EIGHTY NINE – HYPERION WARDROOM**

All the senior officers were whispering about Braylen Tillman. They all knew his trial. Jason stood in the corner of the room and listened. He was upset that his bother was late to the meeting and was about to send lieutenant Walker to find him when Colonel Marcus entered and nodded to him. Jason called the meeting to order. Everyone took their seats and was surprised when Braylen Tillman escorted Admiral Greene through the door to his seat.

"Good afternoon, the briefing is to inform everyone to what has transpired over the last couple of days and what our current status is." Jason began. "As you know our rescue mission was a success but it was at a cost, DAEDALUS has suffered heavy damage including the loss of her commander and KALLIOPE including all hands. DAEDALUS is undergoing repairs as we speak under supervision of Colonel Williams. Estimated repair time is eight to ten months. We recovered two traveler class ships, a civilian freighter, a civilian liner and an old defender class military ship that was restored before the attacks. Five planetary defense satellites were found onboard the freighter. Three of the Five are fully operational and will be deployed to protect the station and the fleet. At this time, I would like to give the floor to Admiral Greene."

"Congratulations on the success of your mission. You rescued over two thousands people. As you're all aware, one of those rescued is Braylen Tillman. I've been told that people are talking about him and his past including his court martial. I want to get this out in the open and put it to rest right now. The truth and what you know about Braylen Tillman are two different things!" Greene said, as the whispers grew louder. Jason, who was just as confused as everyone else, looked at his brother until the Admiral continued.

"The court martial was a show to protect the Colonial Fleet, the Admiralty and his family from any reprocussions. I want you to hear this from Braylen Tillman first." Greene started. "Mr. Tillman, Colonel Marcus will ask you a series of questions and I want truthful responses you are no longer bound by the court martial agreement.

CM: "Braylen Tillman, please your last official rank and previous assignment prior to your last assignment."

BT: "Lieutenant, Colonial Fleet, Black Ops Division. I was ordered to infiltrate The Cyrannus Trade Syndicate and find who in Picon Headquarters was providing access to government installations."

CM: " Black Ops? I don't recall a Black Ops Division listed. Please explain how this could exist."

BT: "Black Ops works solely under the direction of the Colonial Fleet Admiralty. It doesn't exist on the books."

CM: "Who was in charge of this Division?

BT: "Admiral Corman."

CM: "How many operatives were their?"

BT: "I knew about twelve. But, their were more."

CM: "How long were you undercover on this assignment?

BT: "Over two years."

CM: "Did you complete your mission?"

BT: "No. I was pulled out and reassigned to Operation: Nightfall."

CM: "Why?"

BT: " I am a Class One Alpha Marksman.

CM: "What was Nightfall?"

BT: "Although Tom Zarek had been in prison he was still leading the Sagittarian Underground Movement through his lieutenants. They were responsible for the continued bombing of government buildings on Sagittron resulting in the death of fourteen civilians. Operation Nightfall was the removal of his five top lieutenants. My assignment was Michael Tarks."

CM: "Remove? How?"

BT: "Assassination."

CM: "Did you complete your mission?

BT: "No."

CM: "I was ordered to take out the target at his home. Intelligence reports said that he was alone. But, he wasn't. His two children were with him. I contacted my spotter on the wireless and told him that he wasn't alone and refused to take the shot. I was told again to take the shot and refused. I pretty much figured that their was a second sniper somewhere, so I un-muzzled my rifle and shot a single round in the sky."

CM: "You warned him. Why?"

BT: "I had no issues taking him out. He was responsible for those bombing. Not in front of his children. I wouldn't be able to live with that."

CM: " What happened next and after you was extracted."

BT: "Tarks and his family ran to the house for cover and when they closed the door the house exploded killing everyone. At the mission debrief I punched Admiral Corman because he ordered the house to be wired. Corman put me under arrest and charged me with conspiracy."

CM: Why would you go along with this?"

BT: "If the truth came out that I was a spy, the Trade Syndicate would have put a contract out on me and possibly my family. If I choose to fight the Admiralty they would have ruined the careers of my family."

CM: So, you agreed to the conspiracy charge and went pretty much off the map after you got out."

BT: " Yes."

CM: "No further questions."

"Colonel Marcus was able to restore my laptop that was damaged during my escape from Picon. It contains files and recording made on the Admiralty. Admiral Nagala had been investigating them for some time. The Admiralty had become too powerful. They were conducting operations considered too dangerous to the stability of the colonies. One of the files confirms everything the Braylen Tillman has said. So any preconceived notions about Major Tillman should be disregarded and his recent actions should be noted." Greene said, as Jason stared at his brother realizing the sacrifices that his brother made years ago.

"Major Tillman, I would like to commend you on your escape and survival and not to mention what you and your crew has done for the last two months. I think these actions reveal the man that you truly are. As the senior field officer, I hereby promote you to the field rank of Colonel." Greene ordered.

Greene waited for Braylen to return to his seat before speaking again.

"Three months ago the cylons destroyed our civilization and shattered our way of life forcing us to flee our homes and live among the stars. I feel that two men are responsible for our survival Commanders Jason Tillman and John Roberts." Greene began, "I know that there are fewer days ahead for me and as my last official acts I am promoting Jason Tillman to the rank of Rear Admiral and giving him total command of the fleet. Gentlemen, keep our people safe." Greene finished as a round of applause broke out. "Admiral Tillman I give the floor to you as I leave." Greene said as he shook Braylen's hand and gave him the laptop.

"Does anyone have anything?" asked Marcus.

"Has there been any word from TANTALUS? Major Timlin asked.

"No. Due to the lack of contact, we've considered them MIA." Hayes responded.

"What about the other battlestars out there?" Colonel Walsh asked.

"Unless we run into one we won't know who still out there." Marcus responded.

Braylen raised his hand as he whispered to Captain Rhodes who immediately left the briefing.

"Colonel Tillman." Marcus said as he pointed to him.

"Which battlestars are still out there?" Braylen asked.

"We know, GALACTICA escaped with a bunch of civilian ships and jumped out of the sector and we know at least one other is out there somewhere. One of our raptors collided with a bloodhound class probe. We have reason to believe that that probe is from either Garris or Helena Cain's ship." Hayes finished as he sat down.

"You better hope it wasn't PEGASUS!" Spencer started. "Eighteen days after the attacks we encountered a small civilian transport with about twelve survivors. They were part of a fleet that was being protected by a battlestar that survived the initial attack." Braylen started before being interrupted.

"This information is not part of any of your logs. Could it have been GALACTICA?" Colonel Brice said.

"This wasn't GALACTICA. She jumped out a day after the attacks and you'll understand why we struck it from all of our records. " Braylen continued. " It was PEGASUS; they found a group of ships and took them in. After a few days, they sent marines over to protect the ship in case of boarding parties. Instead they were surveying the ships for parts and people. PEGASUS started sending shuttles to the bigger ships to begin stripping them. They were ordered to land on PEGASUS. The civilians fought and regained control of the ship and jumped blind. The two marines shot six civilians before they were killed. Once we found them Admiral Jensen integrated them on AULUS and destroyed their ship." Braylen finished as he watched Rhodes return with a package. Braylen open the package and pulled out a blood-spattered PEGASUS Marine Uniform.

"Which PEGASUS?" asked Marcus?

"What are you talking about?" asked Jason.

"Technically, there are two battlestar PEGASUS!" replied Cmdr Roberts. "Cmdr Garris (Renegade) Cain commands the battlestar that is in the same class as your own. That battlestar was going to be decommissioned next year. Admiral Helena Cain commands a Merc-class battlestar. A week or so before the holocaust her battlestar had returned to the Scorpian Fleet Shipyards for system upgrades when she had it rechristened PEGASUS just to piss off her brother! The approval came from Fleet Admiralty! I think everyone's aware of the Cain family personal history. They despise each other. She has strong ties to the Fleet Admiralty and she gets what she wants! I don't even think Garris knew about this" Roberts told the room.

"No wonder why it was so easy for the cylons to walk right over us!" Hayes vented. "We're too busy screwing ourselves over."

"Something happened to Admiral Cain. I would not trust them. Admiral Cain has gone rogue. If she finds us she'll try the same thing." Braylen finished.

"You said it was a bloodhound class probe?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, we have it on the station." Brice confirmed.

"That probe wasn't from the Merc class PEAGASUS, only state-of-the-art equipment is kept on that ship." Spencer added.

"That means a third battlestar survived." McKnight surmised.

"Right now we don't know how many survived and until we do, this remains classified. Right now we need to focus on repairing DAEDULAS. Colonel Williams will continue to supervise her repairs." Jason announced. "Braylen, we could use your technicians and restoration crews to help with those repairs. We'll replace them with an experienced people from DAEDALUS."

Braylen nodded in agreement.

What are our defensive capabilities? Braylen asked.

"187 active vipers plus the 50 Mark II's unassembled we found buried deep in the station and a dozen raptors. With the exception of DAEDULAS and TERTIUS, all military are combat ready. The station can defend itself. Most of her combat systems are online." Hayes answered.

"Colonel Hayes, see to it that TERTIUS is re-armed. Reassign Carter and Echo squadron from DAEDULAS to Braylen's command.

"What about Braylen's civilians? There are a few low ranking politicians onboard. Sooner or later that could be an issue." Brice asked.

"We'll deal with that down the road." Roberts responded.

"The briefing is now over. Please talk about this to no one. Colonel Hayes, Walsh, McKnight and Tillman and Cmdr Jones please wait." Admiral Tillman ordered.

Jason waited for the room to clear before speaking. "We need to know what the cylons are up to. According to the cylon spy they're trying to reproduce with humans. In a few days we'll start jumping back to the colonies and see what's going on. I want the fifty Mark II's transferred off the station. I want all of the stations resources focused on DAEDULAS. Make her hull repair and propulsion the priorities.

"Apparently there are more battlestars out there besides GALACTICA. What do we do about Admiral Cain?" Walsh asked.

"Consider her hostile." Roberts retorted.

"If she hitting the cylons targets, they're going to start increasing their efforts to locate her which means they could look here." Braylen offered.

"Braylen's right." Jason started. "Matt and John, start formulating an escape plan. Get back to me as soon as you have something. Also, start moving all the supplies off the station and spread it out among all military ships. Braylen can you please wait, I would like to speak with you afterwards."

Jason waited for everyone to leave before sitting down. After a moment he spoke. "Why didn't we know anything about your past?"

"I wanted to make a name for myself, not being dad's son or your brother. I heard whispers about a strike team within the military. I joined three years before my court-martial. I was a fast riser, not afraid of anything. I don't know if I had a death wish or something. Then I realized that there was more to life than competition within our family. It was about that time I was reassigned to Nightfall. The rest is history. It would've made the whole family a target." Braylen told Jason as he walked around the room. " I made a life for myself. I found work and started a family. I was finally happy.

"Did Mom or Dad know? Jason asked as he watched his brother pace the room.

"I haven't spoken to Dad since I left. But, I've seen Mom on a regular basis." Braylen said as he watched his brother's reaction. " About five years ago I called Mom. We spoke for a few hours. She didn't know about my past and she didn't care. She wanted to be part of my life. Remember when she started to go on retreat? She was actually visiting my family. We'd see her twice maybe three times a year. She told no one" Braylen finished as he looked out the window.

"Maybe its time we moved forward." Jason said as he stood.

"I would like that as well." Braylen replied looking at him.

The two men looked at each other and nodded. It was time to bury the past and move forward. Each one knew it would be a long process but they also knew they were the only family they had left.

"Why don't you come to HYPERION tomorrow. I'll give you a tour and I would like to talk to you about a recon mission back to the colonies."

"That sounds fine." Braylen replied as he exited the room.

**DAY ONE HUNDRED – 0340 HOURS - ADRIMAL TILLMAN QUARTERS**

Jason Tillman awake to the buzzing of the phone. He slowly reached over and picked up the receiver and listened to the message from CIC. As he hung up the handset his wife asked him what was going on.

"Admiral Greene passed away twenty minutes ago." He told his wife as he lay next to her.

The End


	3. Epilogue

**DAY ONE HUNDRED THREE – TANTALUS**

Auxiliary systems slowly flickered on. TANTULAS had made a jump in the middle of battle with a baseship and two squadrons of raiders.

"What happened? Where are we?" Major Samuel Gale (XO) asked.

"We're at the edge of the Erenkoy sector according to the computer." Petty Officer Paula Markesan reported as she manned both communications and dradis.

"The cylons missile hit us just as we engaged the FLT. The explosion must have sent us off course." theorized Gale.

"Sit-rep!" barked Colonel Wright.

"No signs of cylon on dradis! Long range communications are out." Markesan told her superiors.

"The upper sub-light engine is wrecked. Two maybe three turrets are destroyed portside. The engine room is venting atmosphere. It'll be a day or so before we can get in there again." Gale (XO) began as he listened to reports coming in front the wireless. " Sixteen dead, eighteen injured and ten unaccounted for."

Gale approached his commander and quietly told him that the FTL system was heavily damage and was inoperable. Wright knew that they were in trouble and he was desperately searching of options. He looked at the charts again and then asked Gale how long it would take them to reach the spot he was pointing at.

"In our present condition? If were lucky, maybe two weeks. Why?" Gale responded.

"Something Commander Tillman told me before we left Naylor Station. According to Kendrick Ralls the trade syndicate has a storage depot at the other end of this sector, it's our only shot at survival! Set course. Best possible speed." Wright told his executive officer.

After making a few basic repairs, TANTULAS powered up and headed for the depot.


End file.
